Search In The Stars
by Ana Paula Souza 1990
Summary: Por uma confusão do destino, Bella e Rosalie, tentam empedir Edward de morrer em Volterra, mais acabam por morrer, por um desencontro infeliz. "Porque quando amamos, queremos estar sempre perto"
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

Era primavera, quando partiste...

Lágrimas rolaram, quando saíste...

Senti-me irremediavelmente só.

Paralisei. Minha vida era um nó.

O tempo encarregou-se de me causar a dor que ainda perece em meu coração.

Não era mais a mesma, entretanto.

Era muito maior.

Pois você, quem eu amava, e estupidamente, deixei partir, não está mais comigo.

Amor, meu Eterno amor, mais tão distante.


	2. Memoirs

**Memoirs**

* * *

**Alice POV**

Eu sei que já passaram muitos anos, para ser mais exata, quarenta anos, mais ainda me lembro, como se fosse ontem, depois desse dia nada foi igual, nossa família se dividiu totalmente, mais como seriamos iguais a antes? Aquela família que era feliz? Depois de tudo o que aconteceu? Eu ainda levo a culpa dentro de mim, por mais que me digam que não tive culpa, que minhas visões nem sempre são certas, nada me tirara à culpa, de eu tivesse me concentrado mais, eu saberia, elas não teriam sido mortas.

Carlisle e Esme não estariam sofrendo, por ter pedido suas filhas, Jasper não estaria sentindo o sofrimento dos outros e a minha culpa, que nunca irá deixar de existir. Emmett e Edward sofrem muito, nunca mais Emmett deu um sorriso verdadeiro, ele tenta mais não consegue. Edward é o pior, sempre isolado, não fala muito, só responde as perguntas, e nunca tem um sorriso verdadeiro no rosto.

Dói-me muito, ver todos assim, mais realmente eu não sei como isso pode melhoras, que sei como eu me sinto, por perder minhas irmãs, e sei como me sentiria, se perdesse o meu Jasper.

Eu sei que Edward e Emmett só não pediram aos Volturi a morte, por não querer machucar e ferir mais ainda Esme, Carlisle e a todos nós. Eles não me culpam, mais eu mesma me sinto culpada.

Aquele dia sempre estaria em minha mente, me machuca mais como retirar isso de minha mente?

Foi naquele fim de tarde, que eu a vi pulando do penhasco, me assustei e fui atrás dela, quando a vi, e me certifiquei que estava bem, voltei a Juneau, mais antes de ir ver Bella, fiz a estupidez de dizer a Rosálie que Bella havia morrido, ela ligou a Edward, e disse que Bella estava morta. Eu o vi indo aos Volturi e quando me virei Rosálie não estava mais lá, somente um bilhete, dizendo

_**Alice, **_

_**Estou indo atrás de Bella. Juntas salvaremos Edward! Mantenha o celular ligado, preciso saber o que vai acontecer.**_

_**Rosálie.**_

E foi ai que o pesadelo começou...


	3. Events and Tragedy Part 1

_n/a: Amores que fique claro, os próximos acontecimentos são antecedentes ao Cap. Memoirs, que foi colocado no Ponto de Vista da Alice, ok? _

_Depois Voltamos ao Presente dos fatos._

_Deixem comentários..._

_beijos... _

* * *

**Events and Tragedy (Part 1)**

* * *

**Rosálie POV**

Não podia acreditar isso não poderia estar acontecendo, por minha culpa o Edward pode morrer. Como eu fui estúpida, por que eu disse a ele que Bella estava morta? E agora? Alice confirmou que ela está viva. Edward vai morrer, e eu serei a única culpada, não isso não poderia estar acontecendo. Mesmo que Edward e eu não nos déssemos bem nunca desejaria seu mal, ele é meu irmão, nunca iria querê-lo morto. Não vou mentir, nunca gostei muito do relacionamento de Edward e Bella, pelo fato de eles serem de espécies diferentes, mais me perguntando se é isso mesmo que me desagrada, ou o fato de ela ter tudo que eu não tenho. Ela é humana, é bonita e conseguiu algo que nunca consegui ou qualquer outra vampira, conseguiu ficar com o Edward, fazê-lo se apaixonar por ela. Eu já tive interesse no Edward, mais puramente porque ele não me queria da mesma maneira, quando Emmett chegou a minha vida, que percebi que o que sentia era obsessão por algo que não havia conseguido. E ver que uma simples humana conseguiu em umas semanas o que eu não consegui em quase um século, foi muito frustrante.

Mais agora eu sabia o que precisava ser feito, não iria deixar meu irmão morrer por burrice minha, eu iria salvá-lo, iria deixá-lo ser feliz, ele merecia, e daria uma chance de conhecer a humana melhor, seria sua amiga também, já fiz muitas besteiras, não vou cometer mais nenhuma.

Quando finalmente passei pela placa de, Bem vindos a Forks? Apertei mais ainda o acelerador, precisava chegar logo, não havia tempo a perder, sabia que quando Alice visse o bilhete ficaria louca, e iria querer vir atrás de nós, não poderia permitir, eu fiz a besteira e teria de consertá-la.

_**Algum tempo depois...**_

Assim que estacionei o carro, sai correndo para a porta e a abri.

- BELLA? BELLA? - Sai gritando pela casa.

- Rosálie? - Falou ela descendo as escadas, e quando viu que era eu mesma, saiu correndo para me abraçar.

- Sou eu mesma, precisamos correr Bella, rápido pegue seu passaporte e os documentos, não temos tempo a perder, por favor... - Disse me soltando dela, e olhando em seus olhos.

- Como assim o que aconteceu? Por que você está aqui? Eu senti tanto a falta de vocês... - Ela começou a falar sem parar.

- Bella precisamos ir ou o Edward vai morrer - Falei e vi ela se calar e me olhar com um olhar perdido de dor e angústia. - Bella, rápido... - Quando disse isso ela pareceu acordar e rapidamente correu para as escadas. Uns minutos depois descendo com uma bolsa nas mãos.

- Vamos, o Edward não pode morrer, você precisa me contar o que esta acontecendo no caminho, se não tem tempo mesmo - Disse ela se encaminhando para porta e eu rapidamente corri e a ajudei entramos no carro e fomos em direção ao aeroporto.

Quando chegamos compramos as passagens. Ao entrarmos no avião e sentarmos nas poltronas, percebi como ela estava nervosa e tremendo.

Essa era à hora de conversarmos iria contar toda a verdade a ela, e pedir desculpas por tido que fiz ou falei.

Está na hora de começar a falar...


	4. Events and Tragedy Part 2

**Events and Tragedy (Part 2)**

* * *

**Rosálie POV**

Depois de uns minutos, respirei fundo, mesmo que não precisasse, mais por nervosismo.

- Bella, eu sinto muito por tudo o que disse e fiz anteriormente, e lamento por lhe tratar tão mal no passado, não era minha intenção lhe magoar, mais entenda, eu não escolhi essa vida, você tem tudo, tem uma vida perfeita, é humana, eu não sou, pode ter filhos e eu não, eu nunca tive raiva de você, e sim inveja, por tudo o que você tem e eu não, eu sinto muito e se conseguirmos sair dessa prometo, vou me portar melhor com você. – Disse em um fôlego só, e olhando em seus olhos, para ela saber que eu estava sendo sincera.

Ela parecia perplexa por tudo o que eu lhe disse, só esperava não tê-la ofendido tanto no passado, que ela não possa me perdoar.

- Tudo Bem, é claro que perdôo você, mais ainda quero saber por que Edward pode morrer? O que está acontecendo? Por que ele quer se matar? Ele disse que não me amava. – Perguntou ela, se sentindo ansiosa e instável.

Eu fiquei pensando em uma maneira mais fácil e que resumisse tudo, para contar a ela, não seria fácil.

- Ele pensa que você está morta, e a culpa é minha – Disse abaixando minha cabeça me sentia envergonhada por minhas ações – Se eu não tivesse ligado pra ele, se eu não tivesse lhe dito que você havia pulado do penhasco, que estava morta, nada disso estaria acontecendo, quando Alice me disse que você estava bem e que havia visto o Edward indo aos Volturi, que ele também queria morrer, eu me senti péssima, eu sabia que era culpa minha, se eu não fosse tão egoísta, se não tivesse ligado pra ele, tudo estaria bem, ele não saberia e não estaria querendo morrer, se eu tivesse espero Alice se certificar que sua visão era verídica, nada disso estaria acontecendo, me sinto péssima, e sei que somente concertando esse erro, me sentiria melhor – Disse rapidamente, mais de uma forma que sabia que ela entenderia.

Ela me olhava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, e eu sabia que também era culpa minha, que se eu não fosse assim tão egoísta e excêntrica nada disso estaria acontecendo.

- Rosálie a culpa não foi sua, eu que não deveria ter me submetido a pular daquele penhasco, eu quase morri, se não fosse o Jacob eu estaria morta, eu não deveria ter feito isso... – Ela disse soluçando e chorando, e percebi que estava começando a chamar a atenção das pessoas no avião.

- Calma Bella, eu insisto que a culpa é minha, mais agora não é hora de desespero precisamos correr, estou com o celular ligado, assim que pousarmos ligarei para Alice e perguntarei as possibilidades, vai ficar tudo bem, prometo, por favor pare de chorar estamos chamando a atenção e isso não é bom. – Disse com desespero não era hora, para chamarmos a atenção principalmente indo para Itália onde os Volturi moram com certeza o que devemos com toda a certeza é não chamar a atenção.

- Tudo bem eu vou me acalmar, dó me dê um minuto – Disse ela se controlando.

O tempo foi passando, e eu nunca pensei que estaria tão ansiosa um dia para chegar a Volterra, mais eu estava, por que pela primeira vez em minha eternidade, iria fazer algo de bom, iria salva o meu irmão.

* * *

**Alice POV**

Eu não acredito isso não pode estar acontecendo, Rosálie esta com Bella, e elas foram direto aos Volturi, Edward também, eu vou enlouquecer! Se vampiros morressem eu já estaria morta!

O que eu faço? Não consigo falar com ninguém! Todos estão com o celular desligado. Já tentei ligar várias vezes para Rosálie, mais só cai na caixa postal. Como pode? Eu poderia ir lá, mais sei que chegaria tarde demais, Rosálie e Bella está muito a minha frente.

Se eu fosse humana, com toda a certeza estaria me debulhando em lágrimas. Deus! Estou tentando ver o que vai acontecer mais o futuro é incerto, não consigo, ter certeza dos futuros acontecimentos e isso me mata!

Se acontecer algo a algum dos meus irmãos e a Bella, nunca irei me perdoar. O que faço?

* * *

**Bella POV**

Pode parecer, loucura, mais de alguma forma eu estava feliz, não pelo o que estava acontecendo, mais porque de alguma forma eu iria ver Edward. Eu iria ver o meu amor. Mesmo que seja nesta situação, estaria com ele, poderia gravar mais uma vez seu belo rosto e sentir o perfume de sua pele, como um coração pode amar tanto? Eu não sei. Mais o meu ama demais. Mesmo que ele não me ame, eu o amo incondicionalmente.

- Rosálie falta muito para chegarmos? – Perguntei, sentia que não tínhamos muito tempo.

- Não, já estamos chegando, se não estou enganada, mais uns cinco minutos e estaremos aterrissando, calma vai ficar tudo bem – Disse ela, tentando me acalmar.

Eu sei que esse nervosismo se deve a estarmos em tamanho risco, mais não posso negar a mim mesma, que também estou nervosa por saber que encontrarei meu amor. Edward.

* * *

**Alice POV**

A cada momento eu ficava mais nervosa, o que estaria acontecendo a elas? Não consigo ver nada! Mais que droga, por que isso tinha que esta acontecendo comigo logo agora? Não soou forte o suficiente! Já estou com dor de cabeça de tanto tentar ver alguma coisa, parece, que esta tendo algum bloqueio, mais como? Vou enlouquecer!

* * *

**Rosálie POV**

Assim que chegamos corremos pelos corredores do aeroporto de Veneza. Era difícil, havia muitas pessoas e eu não podia expor a minha espécie e também havia Bella, ela era humana e não poderia correr como eu.

Assim que finalmente chegamos à porta de saída, sem que Bella notasse, sai rapidamente e peguei um carro acelerando e chegando perto dela.

- BELLA ENTRA NO CARRO AGORA! – Disse gritando, não havia tempo para nada, tínhamos que nos apressar.

Ela entrou tropeçando, e fechou a porta, enquanto eu acelerava, dirigi o mais rápido que pude e o carro permitia aonde esta o meu carro quando preciso dele?

* * *

**Alice POV**

Depois de horas, entendi que o fato de eu não conseguir ver nada, deve ser devido ao nervosismo, tentei me acalmar ao máximo, eu conseguia somente ver vislumbres, borrões, conseguia ver a cidade de Volterra, havia muitas pessoas pelas ruas, deveria haver alguma comemoração, precisava avisar a Rosálie.

Peguei o celular e disquei o número depois de alguns minutos, ela atende.

- ROSALIE, EU VOU TE MATAR! – Gritei para ela – Mais antes, tenho que te avisar, esta acontecendo alguma comemoração em Volterra, vislumbrei muitas pessoas nas ruas.

_- Hoje não é o dia de São Marcos? Deve ser isso._ – Disse ela.

Mais é claro como não pensei nisso antes, por isso estava todos de vermelho, hoje é dia de São Marcos. Isso não pode estar acontecendo.

* * *

**Rosálie POV**

A cada momento que nos aproximávamos de Volterra, mais eu temia por nossas vidas, porque eu sabia ou era a morte ou a vida naquele lugar e as chances eram poucas, que conseguíssemos sair com vida daquela cidade.

A noticia, que hoje era dia de São Marcos, somente piorava as coisas, os Volturi serão implacáveis com toda a certeza.

_- Rosálie, tenha cuidado, não estamos falando de um dia e um lugar comum, estamos falando do Clã Volturi, a nossa Realeza, eles não perdoam, e muito menos dão uma segunda chance, tenham muito cuidado. – _Ela disse e respirou fundo – _Eu juto que quando botar as minhas mãos em você e em Edward, vocês vão se arrepender de ter nascido, ainda vão conseguir a proeza de deixar uma vampira louca. Eu vou acabar enlouquecendo!_ – Disse ela.

Nesse momento, eu pensei, e pode parecer estranho, mais me vi rezando, para que Alice tivesse essa chance de colocar suas mãos em mim, Edward e Bella, e neste momento talvez, eu vou saber que estaremos seguros.

Não contive um olhar de horror, quando avistei as muralhas de Volterra.

E ao meu lado, pude notar que Bella a pesar de não ser do nosso mundo, também olhava para a cidade, em terror.

Pode parecer loucura da minha cabeça, mais algo dentro de mim dizia que não iríamos sair vivos desta cidade, e que ali seria nossa ultima passagem, ale morreríamos.

* * *

**Alice POV**

Eu apenas continuava tendo vislumbres, e muitos deles não me agradavam em nada, depois de falar com Rosálie prometi que retornaria se tivesse novidades, e ela o mesmo.

Alguma coisa dentro de mim me dizia que não veria mais minhas irmãs, eu queria não dar atenção a esse pressentimento, mais também não poderia ignorá-lo.

Depois de mais algumas horas, escutei que os outros estavam chegando. Quando passaram pela porta, todos foram diretamente para sala, e eu estava lá em completo desespero, como diria a minha família que meus irmãos morreriam por minha culpa?

Mais quando fecharam a porta e eu me virei, não pude conter os soluços, e gritei, gritei forte de dor! Por agora de uma forma estranha eu sabia que uma tragédia ocorreria a minha família.

– Gritei o mais forte que meus pulmões poderiam agüentar, em menos de segundos estavam todos ao meu redor.

- Alice, o que houve meu amor? – Perguntou Jasper próximo a mim, me olhando e sentindo meu desespero, minha tristeza.

- O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI? – Perguntei gritando.


	5. Events and Tragedy Part 3

_**n/a:** Oi amores, será que ainda tenho leitores? _

_Desculpem a demora, tive muitos contra tempos, mais estou de volta pra ficar. _

_Espero que gostem do capítulos nos falamos lá em baixo! beijinhossss e boa leitura!_

* * *

**Events and Tragedy (Part 3)**

* * *

**Rosálie POV**

- Rosálie não vai dar tempo!

- Vai dar sim, calma, já passamos pelos portões!

Enquanto pedia para Bella ter calma, ao mesmo tempo, eu mesma tentava me acalmar. O nervosismo tomava conta de mim.

Pude vislumbrar as ruas e os becos de Volterra, nunca estive aqui, mais Carlisle havia me contado histórias, e como era a cidade.

Suas ruas, e lugares, para todos os lados que se olhasse, viam ruas de formatos antigos, conservadores, como se tivesse em um filme. Muitas pessoas poderiam dizer que é lindo, mais posso afirmar, que ao mesmo tempo em que pode ser bonito para alguns, para outros pode ser assustador. Como a mim me parece: Terrivelmente assustador!

Observei que estávamos quase na praça principal, a frente da torre do relógio aonde eu poderia ter certeza que era aonde Edward se encontrava, era o lugar mais propício para ele se expor e os Volturi o pegarem, sem contar que era a entrada para a casa deles.

- Bella? Pegue o meu celular e me passe.

- Aqui.

Peguei e quando iria discar o número do celular de Alice, Percebi que a bateria havia terminado.

- Droga! – Gritei ensandecida.

- O que houve?

- Esta sem bateria essa porcaria! Trouxe o seu celular?

- Saímos com tanta pressa que não o trouxe.

Agora sem Alice pra nos avisar seria pior ainda. As probabilidades estavam todas contra nós.

Estava tão transtornada, que não percebi que havia um bloqueio um pouco antes da fonte da praça principal.

Freei o carro imediatamente. Um guarda veio ao lado da minha janela, precisei colocar luvas e abaixar o vidro, ficando o mais dentro do carro possível, para a luz solar não refletir em mim.

- Señorita, Perché tanta fretta? (Senhorita, Por que tanta pressa?)

- Mio fratello mi aspetta, ho bisogno di incontrarsi con lui. (Meu irmão esta me esperando, preciso me encontrar com ele.)

- Ho capito, più Miss non può entrare l'auto, la città è molto occupato. È necessario lasciare il veicolo parcheggiato. (Entendo, mais a senhorita não pode entrar de carro, a cidade esta muito movimentada. Terá de deixar o veículo estacionado.)

Não pode ser! Ainda teria de estacionar? Isso iria demorar muito. Preciso fazer alguma coisa.

- Sì, lo farò parco, oltre a un mio amico può dato loro, proprio qui? Mentre tengo la macchina? (Sim, irei estacionar mais minha amiga pode descer aqui certo? Enquanto guardo o carro?)

- Sì, nessun problema. Mi scusi. (Sim, sem problemas. Com licença.)

Assim que ele foi ver outro carro, vir-me-ei pra Bella.

- Bella, corra o máximo que você puder ok? Não posso ir com você preciso estacionar o carro, mais encontro você lá dentro.

Assim que disse isso, imediatamente Bella pulou do carro apressada e começou a correr.

Apressei-me em estacionar a porcaria do carro. Quando estava estacionado, fui discretamente pelos becos, com a capa que roubei em uma loja no aeroporto e sem que me notassem, fui me aproximando da torre do relógio.

* * *

**Bella POV**

Assim que cheguei às portas da grande torre, empurrei-a com toda a minha força, quando finalmente se abriu, entrei e virei para frente, pensando que encontraria Edward.

Quando dei por mim, não sei como, havia um braço pressionando o meu pescoço.

- O que deseja aqui humana?

Olhei para quem proferia essas palavras a minha frente, enquanto outro braço pressionava o meu pescoço. Ele tinha olhos rubis, era grande como um armário, e seu olhar demonstrava somente uma vontade: A de matar!

- Eu... – Não conseguia dizer muita coisa, estava totalmente paralisada.

- Lugar e hora errada mocinha!

Estava me apavorando mais ainda a cada momento que passava.

- Bella?

Imediatamente todos olharam para o lugar em que a vós soava.

- ROSALIE VÁ EMBORA, ELES VÃO TE MATAR TAMBÉM!

Mesmo que eu tenha fritado, foi tarde demais! O vampiro que parecia um armário e que estava a minha frente, no segundo seguinte, estava com os braços ao redor de Rosálie que se debatia.

- Vamos levar essas duas para Aro. Ele vai saber o que fazer com elas!

Eles seguiram nos arrastando e a cada momento que eu mais adentrava aquele palácio, mais eu sabia que nunca mais eu veria aqueles que eu amo. Mais principalmente que eu nunca mais veria o meu Edward.

* * *

**Rosálie POV**

Eu sabia, nunca sairíamos desse lugar! Estou morrendo de medo.

Fiquei tão presa em meus pensamentos que quando finalmente me foquei, notei que estávamos atravessando as portas da sala dos tronos.

- Olhe meus irmãos. Temos visitas! Então, quem são vocês?

Quando Aro proferiu essas palavras, pensei rapidamente, não poderia envolver a minha família, ou os Volturi conseguiriam o que tanto queriam algo que possa os prejudicar.

- Eu sou Rosálie Lílian. E essa é minha amiga, Isabella Marie.

- Muito Bem! E a que devo a honra dessa ilustre visita?

- Elas estavam pela festa meu senhor. Poderiam ter nos exposto!

- NÃO ERA A NOSSA INTENÇÃO!

Não acreditei que Bella quem gritou isso, ela deve estar realmente muito nervosa!

- Mesmo assim, poderiam ter nos descoberto por causa de vocês. Sabem que os Volturi não dão segundas chances.

- O que faremos com elas mestre?

- Caius? Marcus?

- Morte!

- Vida!

- Bem, acho que a decisão ficou em minhas mãos. Sinto muito, mais vocês me pegaram em um dia nada agradável! MORTE!

Assim que essas palavras foram proferidas, somente pude ver Bella sendo mordida em várias partes, olhando para mim com lágrimas nos olhos e eu ali, soluçando, em meio a monstros, vi diante de meus olhos, a luz dos olhos de Bella se apagar e a mesma morrer.

Não pude pensar muito, pois em seguida, senti como se estivessem me decapitando aos poucos e me sentia franca, quando senti arrancarem a minha cabeça, foi uma dor alucinante, mais depois, segundos depois, não senti mais nada.

* * *

**Alice POV**

Eu vi!

Elas morreram!

Comecei a soluçar sem parar, a dor era alucinante.

Mais não foi maior, do que a dor de saber que a culpa era toda minha.

Edward estava ali, sentado no sofá, chorando um choro sem lágrimas. Ele não podia acreditar na visão que tive, de vê-las morrendo.

Todos os outros da nossa família, não sabiam o que estava acontecendo, mais poderiam imaginar que é algo terrível!

- Alice? Edward? O que aconteceu?

Todos estavam esperando, que Edward ou eu respondesse esta pergunta, mais como irei dizer isso? Como?

- Bella e Rosálie... – Tremia tanto, que era até mesmo difícil conseguir dizer alguma coisa coerente.

Quando disse os nomes delas, imediatamente todos deveriam saber que algo muito grave deve ter acontecido!

- O QUE ACONTECEU COM A ROSALIE?

Como direi ao meu irmão que a mulher dele esta morta?

- Eu... Sinto muito...

Neste momento, todos pareceram entender a realidade! Esme caiu de joelhos no chão sendo amparada por Carlisle, que também chorava junto a ela. Jasper me abraçou mais forte e Emmett ficou ali, no meio da sala, totalmente paralisado, com o rosto marcando a sua dor.

Naquele momento eu sabia que nunca mais seriamos uma família inteira.

* * *

**Bella POV**

Eu sentia como se estivesse flutuando em uma nuvem, estava em um lugar claro, mais ao mesmo tempo escuro, como um exílio.

Olhei para o outro lado e notei que Rosálie também se encontrava ali.

Aproximei-me dela, tentando acordá-la.

- Rosálie?

A mesma não se mexia, fiquei ao seu lado pensando se morrer era assim?

E se fosse? Como sairíamos daqui?

- Bella?

- Que bom que acordou.

- Eu dormi? Mais vampiros não dormem!

- Rosálie, você não é mais vampira, sua pele esta corada e os seus olhos estão azuis.

- O que?

- Sim, não temos um espelho aqui, mais posso lhe garantir que digo a verdade.

Ela levantou-se e parecia tão perdida quanto eu. Estávamos em um lugar que não parecia ter saída, e eu estava começando a me desesperar.

* * *

**Autora POV**

_- Isabella, Rosálie, sejam bem vindas meninas._

Elas não sabiam da onde estava vindo aquela voz, observaram por todos os lados pra tentar encontrar a origem da doce voz, porém não a encontram.

_- Eu sei que devem estar desorientadas, mais posso lhes garantir que vocês ficarão bem. Somente estou aqui para lhes dizer que aqui é o lugar que vocês ficarão até que estejam prontas e totalmente refeitas para poderem retornar ao mundo mortal._

- Como assim? – O questionamento de Rosálie não passou despercebido por Bella, ela também não estava entendendo.

_- Vocês deixaram assuntos pendentes, não estavam prontas para partir! Por esse motivo irão retornar, porém com vida e identidades diferentes._

- E quanto as nossas lembranças? Lembraremos-nos das pessoas que amamos?

_- Infelizmente isso não será permitido. Suas lembranças com o passar do tempo aqui, serão totalmente apagadas. Talvez quando voltarem possa ter algum Dejá Vù, algo lhes pareça familiar, mais as memórias em sua maioria serão apagadas completamente._

- Por quê? E se encontrarmos com as pessoas que amamos? Não vamos reconhecê-las!

- _Entendo que deve ser difícil. Mais será necessário. Se vocês voltassem com todas as suas memórias poderão enlouquecer! Eu sinto muito, mais quando retornarem, apesar da mesma alma, possuirão vidas diferentes._

- Mais e o homem que amo? Não vou me lembrar dele também?

- Não quero de esquecer-se de Edward!

_- Infelizmente será necessário! Mais isso não impede que eles não se lembrem de vocês!_

- Quanto tempo ficaremos aqui? – Manifestou Rosálie

_- Por 22 anos, voltaram para a terra depois desse tempo aproximadamente! Neste meio tempo, vocês ficarão aqui, adormecidas descansando suas mentes, e refletindo os erros do passado._

Neste momento Rosálie e Bella começaram a se sentir cansadas, deitaram-se sobe as nuvens, e em poucos segundos encontravam se adormecidas.

E a vós do anjo soou aos ouvidos de outros anjos e sobe os céus.

_- "Todos aqueles que sofrem por qualquer divergência em sua vida, por amor, ou por si mesmo e pelo próximo, terão de descansar quando o momento chegar... E aqui eu digo... O tempo por mais demorado que seja nunca irão separar o grande amor, ou daqueles que amamos... Eles sempre serão eternos"_

* * *

_**n/a:** oi de novo, espero que tenham gostado do capítulos, nos vemos no próximo e não vou demorar tanto ok? beijosssssssssss_

_Comentemmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm..._

_E obrigada a todos que leram, acompanham e comentam a história!_


	6. The Gift of Life

**Capítulo Seis – The Gift of Life**

_42 anos depois, tempos atuais._

* * *

**Rosálie POV**

- Vamos Bella, ou vamos nos atrasar!

- Cama não é pra tanto, e não é tão ruim chegarmos tarde, assim quem sabe nos livramos de toda aquela frescura.

Somente revirei os olhos ao que ela falava. Às vezes sentia como se a minha paciência também fosse se esgotar com tudo aquilo, mais era o nosso trabalho, por mais cansativo que fosse.

- Será que iremos demorar muito lá?

- Não, segundo Gabriel, em uma hora no máximo estaremos liberadas e podemos voltar pra escola.

- Que motivação!

Apenas ri com isso. Realmente trabalhar e logo depois ter que estudar, também não era do meu gosto, mais sim, necessário.

Durante todo o percurso, fiquei imaginando como seria ter uma vida normal? Deveria ser melhor do que enlouquecer com tantas pessoas.

Não havia nenhum lugar que não soubessem de minha existência ou a de Bella, pelo menos nos EUA.

Éramos modelos fotográficas, para diversas marcas e propagandas, igual a nossa mãe, Rachel, atualmente ela não sai muito na mídia, quer tentar levar uma vida normal com o nosso pai, mais como dizem: Uma vez que te conhecem, nunca te esquecem! Mesmo que ela tente manter distância, não tem como se passar despercebido.

Bella e eu até que não somos tão reconhecidas, não desfilamos em passarelas, somente somos fotografadas como modelos, e isso basta.

- Rose?

Desviei minha atenção outra vez ao transito e a Bella.

- Desculpe me distrai.

- Não pode se distrair quando esta dirigindo, e se sofrêssemos um acidente? Já pensou nisso? Sabe que odeio hospitais.

Olhei para ela incrédula!

- Não acredito que esta mais preocupada que se sofrêssemos algum acidente você iria ao hospital e não que poderíamos morrer ou algo pior. Você definitivamente é inacreditável.

Ela simplesmente bufou. Eu ri baixinho. Bella esta numa fase meio rebelde os seus dezessete anos. Nós temos pouca diferença de idade, somente três anos.

Era difícil ser a irmã mais velha, mais também sabia que Bella sofreria a mesma fase com Sophia, nossa irmãzinha de quatro anos. Era uma verdadeira pestinha, mais não tínhamos como ficar irritados com ela.

Assim que estacionei o carro, saímos e seguimos para a recepção aonde éramos esperadas.

- Bom dia. Estão esperando a nossa presença. Eu sou Rosálie Strendger e essa é minha irmã Isabella, pode avisar que chegamos?

- Sentem se que em breve irão vir recebê-las.

Passamos uns cinco minutos esperando, nada muito longo, em minha opinião, já Bella parecia que iria ter um ataque de ansiedade.

- Bella se tranqüilize, pare de se mexer.

- Sabe que sou impaciente Rose.

- Precisa aprender a ter mais paciência.

Ela somente revirou os olhos e continuou como antes. Balancei a cabeça de forma negativa, ela ainda tinha tanto a aprender da vida.

* * *

**Bella POV**

Cada vez eu tinha sonhos mais reveladores, eu não sabia o que significavam mais me deixava extremamente perturbada.

Eram fragmentos de momentos que eu não me recordava de ter vivido, como uma sopa de letrinhas a qual não consigo desvendar. Pensei em conversar com Rose sobre isso, mais da forma que estamos, é capaz de achar que estou louca, ou algo parecido.

Não que eu seja difícil, só um pouco talvez. Certo, eu admito, às vezes sou impossível. Mas o que eu posso fazer? Não sou o tipo que espera normalmente como se fosse o mais normal do mundo, e sabia que precisava melhorar o meu gênio.

- Vamos Bella estão nos chamando.

Assenti e segui Rose pelo corredor, quando chegamos ao estúdio pediram que trocássemos de roupas e colocássemos o figurino.

Nossa campanha de hora seria de moda, roupas de frio para o inverso que estava iniciando. Ao contrário das outras campanhas, essa vai para cadeia mundial, todos irão ver. Por isso nossos pais estavam tão orgulhos, nossa primeira campanha que não é somente em circulação nacional.

Coloquei a roupa e fiquei me olhando no espelho, não estava tão ruim. Nunca gostei de muitas exibições, entrei nesse mundo de modelo fotográfica, mais pela minha mãe, que sei que sempre sonhou isso pras suas filhas.

O bom é que não somos muito conhecidas, porque não desfilados, ou fazemos outras coisas como a maiorias das modelos. Normalmente elas não só desfilam como também fazem filmes e por ai vai.

Sai do provador e me coloquei em frente ao telão aonde seria fotografada.

- Bella querida, fica de frente pra câmara, e não sorria, coloque as duas mãos na cintura, separe os pés, e olhe fixamente para câmara como se a tivesse enfrentando.

Continuei fazendo tudo que mandavam, e quando terminei, era a vez de Rosálie, a mesma não parecia muito à-vontade com a sua roupe, eu ao contrario achei que a roupa lhe caiu muito bem.

Ao contrario de mim, pediram pra ela ser sensual e ousada. Eu sabia que nunca conseguiria fazer as poses que minha irmã fazia, ela era muito mais desinibida do que eu.

Estava tanto tempo a observando que não notei que ela já havia terminado. Corri pro meu camarim e troquei de roupa rapidamente.

- Demorou, e você terminou antes de mim. Vamos logo, ou vamos chegar atrasadas no colégio.

Somente revirei os olhos, ao que ela falava. Particularmente, não via graça aonde estudarmos, as pessoas são chatas e totalmente sem noção. Pareciam totalmente superficiais.

Entramos no carro e seguimos por mais ou menos, meia hora até chegarmos ao estacionamento.

Quando descemos, todos nos olhavam, eu detestava isso. Rosálie levava numa boa, acho que nem notava, e se percebia, não aparentava estar incomodada. Ela sempre foi mais adepta a ser o centro das atenções, no meu caso era totalmente diferente, eu me sentia como aqueles bichinhos de laboratório que as pessoas ficam olhando e querendo examinar, o que era horrível.

- Bella? Rosálie?

Rosálie estava se amassando com o namorado, então me virei pra Gianna, à menina que vivia tentando nos paparicar e ficar perto, como um chiclete, eu detestava, mais sabia que não poderia ser mal educada, não era essa a educação que os meus pais me deram.

- Oi Gianna, o que houve?

- Vamos ter alunos novos, ouvi a secretária falando que eles já estão chegando, só não consegui saber quando.

- E por que isso me interessaria?

- Desculpe, só quis ser a primeira a contar a novidade.

- Tudo bem. Desculpe a mim pela grosseria.

Ela somente assentiu e saiu. Eu segui pra minha sala, Rose iria demorar com Erik, e não queria segurando vela pros dois. Não mesmo.

Pensando por outro lado, pelo menos ela vive a vida, ao contrário de mim, que nem namorado tenho.

_O Presente da Vida_

* * *

**N/a:** Oi amores, espero que ainda tenha leitoras. Eu estive com uma alergia horrível e não da trégua, na verdade ainda estou, mais assim mesmo, resolvi postar o capítulo que já estava quase encerrado, só que na metade.

Comentem bastante ok? É a minha força pra continuar escrevendo. Teremos muitas emoções pela frente ainda. Próximo capítulo, POV dos Cullens ok?

Comentem e recomendem Seash In The Stars, beijinhos no coração de todos.


End file.
